Reborn
by Brassica
Summary: Rin renació gracias a Sesshömaru-sama. — Sessh/Rin.


**Disclaimer** : InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Título** : Reborn. (Renacer)  
 **Personajes** : Rin [centric]. Sesshömaru. Jaken.  
 **Rated** : T.  
 **Advertencias** : Gore —o descripciones cercanas a ello—. Maltrato, violencia y parecidos.  
 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2,524 sin título.

* * *

 **Resumen** : Rin renació gracias a Sesshömaru-sama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **REBORN**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ella muere el día en que los lobos devoran a su familia.  
Gritos y llanto es todo lo que escucha. Rin oye cómo los caninos mastican la carne y roen los huesos.  
Rin ya no escucha nada. Sus padres y hermanos se han quedado en silencio.  
Cuando las bestias se marchan, queda sólo la sangre en pisos y paredes sucias como testigo.  
Mamá y papá no se mueven del suelo.  
Su hermano mayor ha perdido las piernas, y tampoco habla.

Rin piensa que están molestos con ella porque se escondió y no salió a ayudarlos, ni siquiera cuando gritaban por auxilio.

Sus rodillas tiemblan y resbala –la sangre se le pega a los pies-.  
Por dentro, Rin grita. Por fuera, guarda silencio.

* * *

Su estómago ruge.  
No había estado tan hambrienta en mucho tiempo, pero sabe porqué.  
Ya no puede pescar. Los aldeanos la atraparían y golpearían. Los hongos no son suficientes para saciar su apetito.  
Rin no hace ni un solo sonido mientras piensa en lo que su vida sería ahora, si su familia estuviera viva.  
Todos los aldeanos que ahora la evitan eran amigos de su padre. Y ahora la tratan como si fuese un animal.

Y tal vez están en lo cierto.

Rin está sucia. Su cabello, enmarañado. Tiene mugre debajo de las uñas. Sus pies sangran, porque camina descalza sobre tierra, piedras y monte. Sus manos están secas y ásperas.  
Ya perdió la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que durmió en condiciones apropiadas.

* * *

Cuando Rin sube la colina, el clima se siente diferente. Casi antinatural.  
Como si estuviera siendo estrangulada porque, repentinamente, a sus pulmones no les llega suficiente aire.  
Y Rin sabe que debería estar asustada.  
Aterrada porque siente los vellos de su nuca erizándose de la nada. Sudor frío brota de sus poros.

Su mente grita 'corre' pero sus pies no obedecen.

Y lo siguiente que su cerebro registra es a sí misma, caminando en dirección al buche de árboles que se unen en el cielo, ramas y hojas ondeando con el poder opresor que contamina el aire.  
Sus pies se detienen detrás de un tronco.

Rin piensa que el cuerpo en el suelo, es el de un ángel.

Porque incluso entre sangre y suciedad, los cabellos blanquecinos que ningún humano podría tener, relucen como plata bajo el ocaso.  
Ella recuerda a su madre; específicamente, a las historias que le contaba, a ella porque su hermano mayor las odiaba.  
Los cuentos describían hombres y mujeres que sólo vestían de blanco y tenían cabellos largos, casi como de seda. Ella hablaba sobre cómo estas criaturas volaban en el cielo, no dejándose ver por los humanos.  
La criatura se mueve, tan veloz que los ojos de Rin no lo captan.  
Él apenas se sostiene sobre su único antebrazo, enseñándole los caninos en muestra de amenaza. Rin detalla sus ojos.

No son los de un ángel. Son rojos y están furiosos. Las mejillas pintadas con patrones delicados, llenas de tierra.

A pesar de verse amenazante, Rin no corre o flaquea.  
Él luce como un monstruo, sí.  
Pero en los segundos eternos que Rin se queda en su lugar, inmóvil, dicho monstruo no la golpea.

* * *

No importa cuánto insista, él no va a comer.  
El ángel no va a comer el pescado por el que ha sido golpeada la noche anterior.  
Rin ni siquiera alcanza a admirar su rostro de frente. Él siempre se mantiene de perfil. No la mira. No reconoce su presencia.  
No come sus alimentos.  
Sólo permanece allí sentado, sintiendo la brisa. Curando sus heridas.  
Rin sólo quiere hacerlo comer, para que pueda curar. Pero no haya la forma de expresarse.

Rin no puede hablar.  
Ni una palabra desde que su familia calló para siempre. Ella guarda el mismo silencio que ellos.  
Pero nunca había sido tan frustrante como lo es ahora.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?"

Le toma apenas unos segundos procesar la pregunta.  
Él la está mirando esta vez. No luce preocupado. No luce molesto. No luce feliz o cansado.  
No luce nada.  
Y es increíblemente tonta la cantidad minúscula de tiempo que a Rin le toma sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando los lobos regresan, todo es como una pesadilla.  
Y es porque Rin aún las tiene, día y noche, que sus pies se traban. Ella piensa 'esto no puede ser real'.  
Es como si raíces la hubiesen sujetado de los tobillos a la tierra.  
Los dientes y la saliva y los ojos feroces mirándola, la despiertan de su trance.

 _Correcorrecorrecorre._

Rin recuerda los cuerpos de sus padres, irreconocibles.  
A su hermano sin piernas.  
Cómo su madre ya no tenía un rostro cuando las bestias salieron de la cabaña donde solían vivir ella y su familia.

Rin piensa en que no quiere morir así.  
Rin tiene miedo.  
Crudo, verdadero, inmenso.

Su corazón trabaja a toda marcha. Sus piernas se mueven sin descanso.

Sus pulmones hacen el esfuerzo. _Ella_ hace el esfuerzo.

Rin llora porque no es capaz de hablar.  
Llora porque no sabe el nombre de su ángel para pedirle ayuda.  
Llora, llora, llora.  
Y luego no quedan fuerzas, ni aire o lágrimas.

Rin ya no es capaz de oír a los lobos masticar carne.

* * *

Rin es demasiado pequeña para creer en tales cosas como la resurrección.  
Sus padres murieron y no regresaron. No se levantaron de sus lechos en ningún momento.  
Por eso, Rin piensa que una vez muerta, muerta se quedará.

Cuando el primer lobo muerde su hombro derecho y ella tropieza, llora porque jamás llegará a conocer el nombre de su ángel.  
Imagina su semblante de acero. Su mirada puesta en el ocaso.  
Piensa en las muchas cosas que le habría gustado decirle si fuera lo suficientemente valiente para hablar.  
Y luego ya no piensa más. No escucha, o saborea o siente nada durante lo que parecen años, eternidades.

Luego, sus ojos duelen por la luz que se filtra entre sus pestañas.

Siente la firme delicadeza con la que es sostenida. Como si estuviese acostada sobre acero cubierto de seda.  
La sensación de su propio corazón latiendo nuevamente dentro de su caja torácica marea sus sentidos.  
En su piel ya no hay rastros de mordidas de lobo.  
Y cuando la luz blanca deja de quemar sus retinas, pozos dorados devoran su alma.

Su _ángel_ ha venido a salvarla.

* * *

"¡Maldita niña insolente!"

Es todo lo que Rin escucha mientras ríe.  
Jaken la persigue con su bastón en alto. Hay flores pegadas a la túnica café que siempre usa.  
Ella se las ha tirado encima.  
Rin sólo ríe y sigue corriendo.

"¡Espera a que Sesshömaru-sama vuelva, pequeña mocosa!"

Se supone que la mención de su salvador debería ser una amenaza.  
Pero el corazón de Rin se emociona.

Sesshömaru-sama es amable.  
Tiene ojos tranquilos que resemblan el oro.  
Él no permite que Rin pase hambre. O frío. O sienta dolor o tristeza.  
Rin renació gracias a Sesshömaru-sama.

"¡Sí, sí, Jaken-sama!

¡También quiero que Sesshömaru-sama regrese pronto!"

Rin piensa,  
 _-La vida jamás fue tan alegre y sencilla-._

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Publicado en Fanficslandia._


End file.
